Kymberli Wilson
|image= |homeworld= |birth=December 19, 2509 |death=July 25, 2554 |rank= |gender=Female |height=5'6" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Black |eyes= |augment= |cyber=Neural Interface/TROJAN |medical= |era=Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |affiliation=UNSC :TROJAN Program ::Team Alpha }} Kymberli Wilson was a member of the original Team Alpha. Her husband was Jim Wilson and Katelynn Wilson was their daughter. She was the sniper and stealth expert of the group. She could take anyone out at 200 yards and she was deadly at close range with daggers. Biography Early Life Kymberli was born on Mars Enrollment into the Team Alpha Project Battle for a Covenant Homeworld Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III Battle of Woskia //Data unavailable due to incomplete records//Available data classified//Accessible via code November Foxtrot// Word of Reach First Battle of Earth Second Battle of the Sol System Artic IV Campaign Kymberli arrived at Arctic IV with the rest of Battlegroup Alamo, and immediately went down with the rest of Team Alpha to the planet in the UNSC Thermopylae. On the way down, the Thermopylae engines were hit by rockets from several Sentinel Enforcers, causing a crash landing. He fought the Sentinel forces alongside the marines and vehicles from Battlegroup Alamo, but there were to many. Most of the forces, save Jerry, some marines and some vehicles (including all the Terrapins), retreated into the tunnels below, joining most of the other UNSC forces. But, soon after arriving, Flood forces appeared through a network of tunnels. Team Alpha, working with the other forces, quickly closed off the tunnels, and then moved out to destroy the Flood hive-mind. Once the tac nuke used on the Flood mind was blown, Team Alpha returned to the surface with the other UNSC forces. After this, Team Alpha split into two parts. Roy, along with Marshall and Amy went down with a small force of marines and ODSTs to find out what a large power source deep below the planet's surface was. Kymberli stayed up on the surface with Lisa, Edwin and Jerry to defend the UNSC's base from an Artic IV Alliance attack. After the attack, an order was given out to evac the planet. Edwin tried to get his team to the correct coordinates, but during a fight with Aerial Flood forms, Jerry somehow got the direction wrong. They ended up at the wrong ship for evac, and thought that evac would be impossible, until Edwin had an idea. They tried to return to the Thermopylae, planning to pull the ship back into space and have Dragon Squadron pick them up. But, while the Thermopylae was taken back into space, an earthquake sent Kymberli and her squadmates down into the tunnels below Arctic IV. Once they'd regained consciousness, they began to move through the tunnels, and managed to find strange technology (this tech would later be recovered by Dragon Squadron and would help UNSC and Covenant tech development tremendously). After more traveling through the tunnels, they were joined by a Spartan, Maverick-060, who had been sent to find them, as well as a squad of Elites. It appeared that a group of Elites had been hiding out on Arctic IV for years. They said they would show they the way to the surface. As they continued on, they found Sergeant Arnold Lewis, who had also been sent to rescue them. Soon enough, the Elites led them to an Arctic IV Alliance outpost, but it was engulfed in a battle caused by the Alliance's Civil War. They tried to sneak through, but were unable and had to fight their way through. Final Mission Personal Life Religion Family What If? Missions *Battle for a Covenant Homeworld *Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III *Battle of Woskia *Arctic IV Campaign *Battle of the Beacon Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel